Freedom of Wild Insurrection
by Sefeia
Summary: It was a busy day at the Hakurei shrine as an earthquake shook the land of Gensoukyou. Reimu decided that she must try to find out what caused it as she thinks it is linked to the Underworld.
1. Prologue

**This fanfic is based on the gameplay of Touhou. Therefore, the focus of this fanfic will be on that, which will mean that it will play out in a similar way. Of course, this means that each chapter will be individual stages in them and this fanfic will have a lot of OCs as well as including Touhou characters. Hmm, I would prefer it if I did this in a scripted, even scripted-narrative, format.**

* * *

**Prologue**

In Gensoukyou there is a castle situated at Youkai Mountain. Underneath the mountain, a large sealed cave. Sealed? For several years, centuries even. Hidden within the cave are Happyaku Hachi and her household of tanuki brethren in their imposed slumber. However, despite all that, Happyaku was able to wake up from it, but weakened. Weakened from the fact that her other tanuki were kept to survive on her own energy, draining away both it and her own life force after being placed under a seal that had also forced the cave to become disconnected from the fantasy world itself. But now, Happyaku is weakened to such a degree she can barely do anything, thus needing to restore herself.

Happyaku Hachi, awake, is walking around the cave interior, wondering on the happenings and struggling, "... How long has it been since I was asleep? For how much longer must I suffer in this god-forsaken cave?" After walking around for so long, she comes to a stop. "Curse you, Gishiki! It is your fault that us tanuki have to endure such fate!" she says with such anger. Anger that had been derived from something from long ago. But what did happen? What could have caused Happyaku to feel like this? Well, the poor Inugami Gyoubu bakedanuki had been sealed away by this very same person.

Happyaku Hachi suddenly collapsed from exhaustion. She did not have much time left herself as she was extremely weak from the drainage. Beginning to bring herself up, she says, "This, I grow weary. This… This…" She coughs before continuing, struggling to bring herself up and keeping herself on her feet by the support of her staff and the overall circumstance made her grimace. She sighs effortlessly as she then continued with her talk, "Only help can save us all." With what she had left, she began to talk to someone, or rather something. She needed some form of salvation from her forgotten and secluded chamber. "Raijin! Come forth and hear my cry! Let it be known that thy wisdom and strength is forever needed, even in the most strenuous situations. Let it be known that I, Happyaku Hachi, need thou to free these poor, defenceless tanuki. For I, who have been trapped in this tomb for what appears to be an eternity, am in need of your assistance. I SUMMON THEE, RAIJIN!"

After her attempts at trying to call forth the thunder god Raijin, there was, coincidentally, a sound of thunder as the clouds, which she could not see as she was within her own tomb, could be heard from just outside as there would be a clash of thunder, which had happened right at the part of the cave which had been sealed up, This happening, which had destroyed both that part of the cave and another and causing both areas to now be opened, caused tremors throughout Gensoukyou. Reimu had sensed this and wondered what was happening. To her, it felt like an earthquake. The tremors were active for several seconds before coming to a stop. Back at the cave, the tanuki were beginning to wake up as Happyaku Hachi's calling of the gods caused something else to happen, freeing the other tanuki from their slumber. "The gods heard my cry. I am... forever thankful. Perhaps now I can…" before she could finish speaking, her stability weakened yet again, causing her to lose her balance. She kept her balance after holding onto her staff, keeping it upright and panting. "It appears… as I… am meeting my end. I can only hope that… my tanuki… can..." she says ever so weakly, losing her strength as it had depleted even further, closing her eyes shortly after and does not finish her sentence.

Meanwhile, over at the Hakurei shrine, Reimu was baffled by what had just occurred as she was tending to her usual duties. "Wh-what was that just now?" she questioned, "An earthquake?" She walks forwards a little bit, continuing to think until she came to a pause. She had thought about a possibility. "Wait a minute… If it came from the underground, I recall that time when the geyser… Yes, when that geyser erupted." She clicked her fingers and continued, "I'm guessing there's trouble afoot. That has to be it. Whatever caused that earthquake would have come from underground." she prepares herself after pondering as she then ascends to the sky. "Since I'm not doing much anyway, I think I'll just go and investigate. I can't let what happened back then happen again." she then begins to move to the Underworld after saying such words, hoping to find the culprit behind this.


	2. Stage 1: Guardians of the Deep

**Stage 1: Guardians of the Deep**

Reimu finds the blowhole and began to traverse the underground. Rocks were falling as from the effects of the shockwave that came from the lightning that struck the surface. Reimu tried to dodge each rock as she was destroying whatever she could find, succeeding as they became fragments of what they once were. Fairies began to appear, attacking Reimu in unison and moving together as Reimu planned on striking back, attacking each one and defeating them, ensure no harm befell her by way of obviation.

More fairies emerged, dissipating and these fairies were quite sturdy. Reimu made sure to defeat them before they had a chance of flooding her area with bullets. She did it fantastically, progressing further into the underground as she was met with figure of Palace guard attire and a horse mask. She took the liberty of attempting to remove such an obstacle as this one youkai seemed to of a guard of the Underworld

**Name: Mefrina Jigoku**

**Species: Mezu**

**Occupation: Favoured Guard of the Dead**

The Underworld guard had only begun to disperse bullets of red and yellow towards Reimu as Reimu herself was firing her own bullets at Mefrina, trying to dodge the bullets as the bullets then seemed to be moving backwards after moving passed her. Not realising this, she soon became alerted and carefully moved herself in such a way that she was between two of the bullets. She continued, managing to hit Mefrina and causing her to cease firing. "This won't do at all." Mefrina said to herself. She prepared herself for her Spell Card.

**Monkey Sign "Day of the Zodiac"**

Mefrina holds onto the shackles that bound her guandao to her as Reimu was preparing to fire het bullets. In an instant, Mefrina threw her guandao in the direction of Reimu, just missing her as this caught her by surprise. Soon after, bullets emerged from where the weapon came from as Reimu tried to move over to safety. Mefrina brought herself over to the guandao after pulling the shackles, causing bullets to move from it suddenly and quickly towards Reimu. After which, no more bullets emerged. Mefrina threw her weapon yet again and again, at Reimu's location. Reimu moved backwards, wondering when she could at least do something about the situation in which she was in. More bullets emerging from the shackles and Mefrina pulling herself to her sword's location and Reimu attempting to, and successfully, dodge each one. This continued for quite awhile until Mefrina was in such a position Reimu had a clear view of her, using the window of opportunity so that she could end this and progress onwards. She thwarted Mefrina, hitting her with her bullets and ceasing the recurring bullets. "Listen, I don't know why what you want or why you're here to begin with, but I'll let Sef deal with you." she said in perturbed sense, moving away after accepting defeat. "What was that about?" questioned Reimu as she looked at Mefrina's retreat.

She continued on, finding more and more fairies who aimed to stop Reimu. Reimu fires her bullets time and time again at the ongoing mass of fairies, defeating them one by one as she fired at her in unison. A few more of the sturdy, persistent fairies emerged. She attacked each one, ensuring that, like the other bundle, these ones never got the chance at pelting her with bullets.

After that onslaught had ceased, she came across yet another person; one of Gothic Lolita apparel and a bull mask with a weapon, much like Mefrina, being a crescent moon-like scythe with the top half of its blade being longer and more curved that the bottom half.

Sefeia, the one in Reimu's way, was already busy reading a book upon Reimu's arrival, "..." "Hmm, excuse me?" commented Reimu, to which Sefeia responds with "Yes? Can I help you?" "Yes, I want to go passed you. I have some business with…" Reimu continued, but paused to due Sefeia humming and not paying attention as she was busy reading her book. Reimu looking at her with a weird look, saying, "Are you even hearing me? You could at least look at me." "I heard you quite clearly. The answer is "no"." Reimu then smiled in response, trying to persuade her in such a fashion and trying again, "Please can you let me pass?" but that caused Sefeia to move her eyes to her position, looking at her and talking to her with a sense of disgust, "You know smiling will only get you killed, right?" "What are you talking about?" Reimu questioned, unsure as to what she was trying to say.

**Name: Sefeia Yomi**

**Species: Gozu**

**Occupation: The Underworld's Nightmare**

Sefeia then closes her book and puts it away, moving her head into Reimu's position, bringing her undivided attention to her. "I am the Gozu guardian of this place. My job is to not let any outsider get passed me. And from what I've seen, you've defeated my other part, Mef. For that…," she moved her scythe into position before continuing, "... you won't get any further." Sefeia soon began her assault on Reimu.

Sefeia started, firing black bullets at Reimu in a wavy fashion. Reimu promptly moved accordingly, making sure that she was not hit by any of the bullets, thus staying between the barrage like the centre of a tornado. The bullets would stop and start again soon after, causing Reimu to repeat her movements. She was able to hit Sefeia with her bullets and causing her to stop her production. Reimu was safe… for now.

**First Legend "Bloodthirsty Monster Cat"**

From where she was positioned, Sefeia began to fire red bullets in Reimu's area, which she tried to avoid. After that, Sefeia moved into another location, firing more red bullets from such a location. This caused Reimu to become alerted and moving herself into an adequate area. After doing so, she, once more, moves to a new location, firing red bullets from that very area. Reimu then ensures her one safety yet again, as she moves into an area untouched by Sefeia's bullets and prepares for retaliation, hitting and stopping her.

Sefeia started to fire more of her black bullets that moved in such wavy fashion and as Reimu perceived it, moving in the way of the bullets and keeping herself in the midst. After such a repeat performance, she hit Sefeia and moved on after the end of the bullets.

**Second Legend "Unforgotten Smile"**

Black lasers appeared from the area of which Sefeia was in. Acting like long hair but not of Sefeia's, they moved fiercely towards Reimu, striking at the location. Reimu moved away from it thinking she would be safe, but the black lasers would continue to strike her. This was too much for Reimu as she then decided to use her own Spell Card, causing a big Yin Yang orb to appear and move around herself, removing the lasers; both old and incoming. The orb disappeared and three more lasers appeared until they stopped completely. This gave Reimu the chance to attack her at will, before she had another chance of finishing her job with the Spell Card. She attacked, hit her and succeeded.

Sefeia was becoming very annoyed at this point, frowning and moving her mask to position her face so that it would be worn on her face as opposed to the side of her head, yelling menacingly as the voice changer hidden within her mask altered her voice deeply, causing her to fire red bullets at Reimu in a wavy, yet speedily manner, as if she had, had enough of Reimu. Reimu tried to keep her pace, moving in the very same manner of movement of which she had been traversing. After the red bullets had ceased, a line of blue bullets appeared and moved towards Reimu, causing her to steadily obviate them. Soon enough, she stopped Sefeia upon attacking her, but not quite finished with her as this had only stopped this barrage of bullets. There were more yet to come.

**Third Legend "Do Not Look Behind You!"**

Sefeia's last chance at trying to stop Reimu from moving deeper into the Underworld and having her to whatever it was that she had come here to do. She dispersed bullets from a radius from her location. After firing, Reimu moved back so that it became easier to evade them. After which, Sefeia disappeared and then reappeared behind Reimu, causing such a stunned expression and moving away, especially as Sefeia produced more bullets from within a circular form. Reimu would moved away and Sefeia would disappear and reappear near her and fire bullets in yet another radius, just like the other radii of bullets. But, this was not enough to phase Reimu. She skilfully managed to avoid each bullet and attack Sefeia, causing her to soon submit.

"Alright. I give in. Just leave me alone." she said with her eyes closed after putting her mask to the side of her head. "You don't seem very happy." said the concerned Reimu, noticing a change in tone as Sefeia responded, "It's nothing. I just failed to keep you away. I was defeated and now I have no choice but to let you pass. You're only going to cause problems." This puzzled Reimu, as she replied with, "Problems?" and Sefeia responded to it with her eyes open, "Yes. That's exactly what I mean. What do you want? Is it to do with…. Her?" Reimu closes her eyes nervously and responds to her query, "Actually, I came because of something else. There was a rumble before, an earthquake, and I thought that it had something to do with here. I came for answers."

After hearing Reimu explain herself to her, saying that she was no threat to the Underground and she just wanted clarification, Sefeia promptly responded, "So it's just because of that? Well, I felt that tremor myself. I'm not sure what caused it but if you want to go any further, I'm afraid you will just be disappointed. But fine, pass if you must." "Thank you very much!" says Reimu politely, as she then goes on her way deeper into the underground so that she can finally meet up with Satori and get the answers that she desires.


	3. Stage 2: Eyes That Sought Out Trauma

Happyaku was on the ground after falling down to it, still weak from her years of being drained. The tanuki were awake from their slumber after the cave had been reopened after so long. A tanuki, a bakedanuki, came to Happyaku as she could be heard groaning, moving her head upwards with narrowed eyes as she stared at the figure after hearing, "Hello? Are you alive? Wake up!" She looked at the tanuki with blurred vision, talking in her archaic ways, "Who... art thou?" Happyaku does not normally speak archaic unless performing prayers or any manner of speaking with the gods. The obscure, if not obscure to her, figure responded with, "It's me, a tanuki just like you. I'm here to help you." "Ta-tanuki?" she wondered, still unsure as to what the figure that stood before her was, until her eyesight soon became better and the figure became more clear.

Happyaku Hachi saw the figure and noticed that it was in fact a tanuki; a bakedanuki just like her. "Oh, thou art tanuki." she then began to steadily get up, but holding onto her staff for support and just about managing to stand up, but not with a straight posture and spoke again, "And thou came unto me. Were thou summoned by I?" The tanuki closed one eye a little bit and answered her rather misleading words, "Well, I suppose I was summoned. But I just came here because I wanted to. When I came, I saw you." Happyaku then became a little bit disappointed as she thought that the tanuki had come to aid her in her vulnerable state. "Oh? Wherefore dost thou hast for coming here?" the tanuki just looked her with a nervous expression and sweat, twitching the eye that had grimaced, "You can stop talking like that to me, thank you. My name is Yashima and if anything, I am here to protect you." "I see. My apologies." apologised the ever so thankful Happyaku, feeling relieved that someone had come to help her. "But if you must, I shall need to regain my strength. Perhaps if you were so bold as to help me."

"Agreed. Anything that you might want. But I am from elsewhere and…," Yashima looked around and notices tanuki moving about, "... I noticed more here. Just how long were you here for?" after saying that, Happyaku explained the situation, "I was placed under slumber. My brethren and I were. It is as it so happens that the destruction of the cave exterior led to my household being awoken. But as it stands, as I slept my life force energy was being used to them alive, leaving me weaker with each passing day until my inevitable death. Fortunately, such a thing never occurred. I miraculously awoke. However, I cannot bare to think that all of this was just a curse set upon me, a punishment to see my very own death."

"Oh. I see. So you weren't here because you wanted to. It was imposed. But you do not have to worry anymore." After Yashima's helpful comment, Happyaku felt even more secure as she began to think that Yashima could help her get better. But there was… something more, as she then said, "Thank you very much for your… gracious assistance. Although I have some more of which I need to…," she began to straighten herself more weakly before continuing, "... do." "Oh? You do? OK, but not before you get your strength back. Do not stress your body after what you told me."

**Stage 2: Eyes That Sought Out Trauma**

Reimu traversed deeper into the underground and towards the palace as she was close to it, just a few more obstacles were in her way. Fairies emerged and moved from place to place and firing in unison towards Reimu's location. Reimu had to retaliate and defeated each and every one with a single hit. The repetitiveness continued as some of the more sturdy of fairies came and started firing continually and without hesitation. Reimu undoubtedly gave them chance to fire but made up for it with the assault of them. She succeeded in dodging all of their bullets and defeating them, as more of them emerged with Reimu positioning herself accordingly and defeating them with only a little bit of resistance. More of the lesser fairies came after Reimu and she reached and entered the Palace of the Earth Spirits and after tending to them promptly, Satori came. "Ah, I see that my little maiden has come here. For what purpose, may I ask?" she questioned her. "I came to ask about the rumbling from above. I know it has something to do with down here!" she angrily replied, which baffled Satori as she was being accused for something that was not even her fault, "What? Are you accusing me of such a thing?" "Yes! I remember when it first occurred with that erupting geyser." Reimu retorted, causing Satori to sigh and close her eyes, "Then so be it. Perhaps I can clear up your mind."

Satori fires red and blue bullets from either side of herself that moved towards Reimu after moving away from her. After which, Reimu had begun to attempt to evade the bullets, ensuring that she would be between two every time as she attempted to fire at Satori. More bullets were fired that then changed direction. Reimu steadily avoided them and hit Satori, stopping the bullets.

_**Recollection "Subterranean Eye"**_

Satori disperses purple bullets alongside their massive counterparts, as they dissipated from within a radius towards Reimu. These were fired multiple times before coming to a brief halt. But as they had been fired, Reimu skilfully positioned herself in such a way that not even the huge bullets hit her. She went back into position, trying to attack Satori as more bullets had appeared. She readied herself and avoided them yet again, but nearly getting hit by one of the bigger bullets. But in the end, Reimu succeeded in causing harm to Satori.

Satori then fired a line of blue bullets, which then dispersed in a wild manner in the direction of Reimu. After which, Reimu would surely avoid these and more bullets would appear from near Satori that shot out towards Reimu after she had been preoccupied with the bullets. Soon after Reimu had to endure the ordeal, the line of bullets appeared once more that then moved directly at her location. Reimu went and fired her bullets at Satori, causing her to retreat as Reimu went on to chase her.

As she travelled on, she was met with more and more fairies, even some peculiar-looking things. Reimu attacked each fairy and eliminating them, those peculiar-looking obstacles moved in a different manner, moving in whatever way was brought up. Instead of bullets, they fired lasers at Reimu. But fortunately, they could not withstand more than one hit. This would continue until Reimu had met up with Satori once more.

_**Name: Satori Komeiji**_

_**Species: Satori**_

_**Occupation: The Girl Even the Spirits Fear**_

"What is it that you came to inquire?" asked Satori, causing Reimu to respond to her, "You know what I want. I came to ask who caused that earthquake. I'm not leaving until you tell me." At this moment on, Reimu was just being persistent. She wanted answers as she did not want another episode like before. "I do not know. You are speaking to the wrong person." Reimu closed her eyes after hearing that, "Oh, really? But you were underground when it happened. Surely you know everything that happens." "I do not know everything that occurs from within the underground or up above. I have three eyes, but those are not omnipresent." she said in an attempt at trying to convince Reimu. "But are you certain? You are a youkai that is feared amongst youkai. It's only natural that the angered and alone would try to get their revenge." Upon hearing this, Satori closed an eye and this sort of comment was not something that she was just going to ignore, "Feared I may be, however neither this nor the other occurrence were my doing. But perhaps you need clarification." Reimu then replied with a supposed shocked expression, "But if you didn't cause this, then who…?" before Reimu could continue, Satori interrupted, "Allow me to demonstrate. I shall cause you to endure some of your past trauma. But your heart is in doubt. I know it. "She must know the culprit. Is it really her?" is exactly what you are thinking. You will not earn any such thing with such a clouded mind. But I shall clear things up for you."

_**Recollection "Bad Apple"**_

Satori started by firing yellow bullets directly at Reimu, which she had anticipated. These were followed by followed by white bullets that showered the area from either side of Satori and moved in the direction of Reimu, causing her to move elegantly. Afterwards, a burst of blue bullets appeared, in a radius, and continued to move. Reimu just had to evade this and she did. As well as that, before Satori continued this series of bullets, she hit her and ended it.

**_Recollection "Strawberry Crisis"_**

Satori fires circles of bullets as she dances around the area. This alerts Reimu greatly, especially as she recognised this blast-from-the-past Spell Card. After dodging each one, Satori stopped and produced a mass of bullets that formed a circular shape that moved closer to each other as they moved towards Reimu, grouping together. Dazed from the sight of this unorthodox Spell Card, Reimu used her own, releasing a Yin Yang orb that moved around her at will and eliminating the bullets. After her accidental release of the Yin Yang orb, she carrying on as normal, firing her bullets and hitting Satori, ceasing the bullets.

_**Recollection "Complete Darkness"**_

Satori positioned herself accordingly, firing white bullets that were first apart and then moving ever so closer together as they continued to move into Reimu's location. However, these were simple to maneuver around as she became just a little bit smug about it, moving herself out of harm's way. But it was not finished yet. Four moderate-shaped bullets appeared in four different locations as they move around in a circular motion, firing bullets as they had gotten faster. Reimu just about noticed this as she realised her own fault. She evaded them spectacularly as more white bullets emerged from either side of Satori, moving at such speed and moving towards her location, similar to a whip-like motion. Satori then fires a spray of white bullets directly at Reimu as she attempted her evasion of the current bullets. After all this, she decided to retaliate, attacking Satori a few times before she stopped.

_**Recollection "Plastic Mind"**_

Red bullets were sprayed upon the area like meteors as the area was enveloped in them in an uncontrolled way. Reimu had to think about this as she had to carefully place herself smartly from the scattered bullets, to ensure her safety. She did so and red bullets, the same from before and round ones, dispersed from Satori in a more controlled manner. The round ones moved in a clockwise motion and the other bullets stayed in place after moving from quite a distance only to suddenly move towards Reimu, homing in on her location. She quickly moved out of the way of their path as she was faster than them, thus thwarting them all as they moved passed her. She moved back into position and fired at Satori, hitting her and ending it… finally.

"If at first one does not succeed, try, try again." Satori says with her eyes closed, but then smirking a little bit soon after. "I defeated you. Now, can you tell me what is going on?" Reimu says in a rather urgent manner, wanting to know the cause of the tremors. "And if I do so happen to answer, what will you do? I have already told you that I have nothing to do with it." she responded, trying again and again to explain that she is not the culprit, prompting her to understand. "But if you never caused it, was it any…?" before she could finish, Satori interrupted, "Listen to me, my dear, I have not caused any such disturbance for the upper level and neither has anyone else for that matter. Not even Utsuho." Reimu answered back, trying to come into grips with the actual cause of it, trying to think if it was not from the Underworld, "So then… that would mean that…"

Satori then immediately talked back, "I told you that you had uncertainty within you and I was not wrong. You came here accusing me as the one who caused the interference. But I have told you otherwise." she sighed after saying that. "But then that just leaves me with this question: who did?" more and more questions surfaced. Reimu was not getting the answer that she wanted. All she knew now was that Satori was not the culprit. "If you must seek your answers, then I implore you to turn back to the surface. You should find your answers there." Satori instructed, to which Reimu nodded and smiled, removing all her doubts about Satori, "OK. Then I'll head back to the surface. Thanks for clearing things for me. You've been most helpful!" she wasn't being sarcastic in what she said at all. She really did mean it. Satori smiled at her with one closed eye and waved her goodbye as she turned to fly in the opposite direction and made her way out of the palace, moving to the surface.


	4. Stage 3: Invasion of 808 Tanuki

Back in the cave underneath Youkai Mountain, Happyaku Hachi had finished resting. She had managed to regain some strength but not all of it. She, after sitting on the ground, began to get up steadily, her body still not able to cope in her many years of slumber, thus she had to get used to things. "Don't push yourself. You are still weak by the looks of it." Yashima said with concern, looking over at Happyaku and thinking about helping her with her footing. "No, it is fine." she says as she tried to straighten her posture, eventually putting herself into an upright position after standing, "If I am to do this on my own, then I shall not be a burden." She began to walk towards the other tanuki a few paces, her staff hitting the ground as she walked.

"So what will you do now? I told you that I am here to protect you and I will as you are in this state. You are not fit to do anything." Yashima said with expressed words. She was in no state of mind to do anything rash. But… she had other plans. "Do not worry about me. I shall not be exerting myself. I may have been in slumber for years upon years. However, I am still aware of what I can and cannot do." she then raised her staff in the air. "Well then, what will do instead, if you don't mind my asking?" Yashima questioned, to which Happyaku replied with, "You will see, in due course." "Well, if you say so." Yashima responded, looking at her intently.

After having her staff raised upon having moved towards her tanuki household, she began to speak to them in a form of speech, "Brothers and sisters! The time has arrived! We have been in slumber for what seems like an eternity by reason of that Junsui Gishiki, who banished us for our supposed misdeeds. She had wronged us and forced us to this cave! But we are alive and because of this, we shall continue what he had started all those years ago. So begone, my tanuki!" she turns around and points into the direction of the cave entrance, which had once been sealed, after saying that, "Bring mischief to those who oppose us! So go now, my brethren! Go!" Just after she prompted them, they did as she told and moved out of the cave and into Gensoukyou, where they would cause yet another disruption.

"Well, that was some speech. But do you not think that was a little bit dramatic?" questioned Yashima after hearing her speech which had provided some degree of encouragement, to which she replied, with closed eyes, "It had to be done. This is something the tanuki and I were involved in long ago…," she opens her eyes halfway before continuing, "... no matter how dramatic or irregular it may seem." The tanuki continued to move out of the area as not all of them had left.

**Stage 3: Invasion of 808 Tanuki**

Reimu finally reached the surface, feeling glad that she was back on ground. The Mezu and Gozu left her alone as she travelled back as there was no need for interception. After flying through the sky, she noticed a surreal happening. Tanuki were running amok! The least that could happen is that they do no harm, but Reimu had expressed uncertainty. However, things soon became clear. The tanuki were running rampant, causing havoc for the Human Village as such. Reimu went to investigate and to put a stop to it, but she was intervened by incoming tanuki that attempted to attack her.

Reimu attacked the assaulting tanuki, defeating them each with a single hit. As they continued to harass her, a few bakedanuki appeared as well, being more sturdy than the regular tanuki. She removed the regular tanuki threats and moved on to the persistent bakedanuki, even though there were only as little as four of them. But that small amount was enough to give her significant trouble. She removed each obstacle, obviating each of the bullets successfully and was then met by a tanuki-like figure wearing a hoodie, with the hood having a golden leaf on it and with protruding animalistic sections, tracksuit bottoms, trainers and an obscure belt that went diagonally across her body and then from side to side from the hips that had… guns?

"Hello, stranger!" she said, to which Reimu responded nervously with, "Er, hello? Are you the cause for these tanuki running about?" "Hmm, maybe I am, maybe I'm not. But I 'av' t' say that I wasn't even expecting you!" the tanuki girl said with a snide look." "You weren't?" replied Reimu with slight wonder, but she was not that surprised by it. "Nah! But since ya 'ere, I can have a little bit of fun with you." Reimu continued after the tanuki, who was a bakedanuki, said that, "Aren't you being a little too optimistic about that? I don't have time for your games." she said in a more serious manner. "Oh, yeah... Because I love t' 'av' a cob on, don't I?" she said in a sarcastic manner before continuing, "Look, if ya in a hurry, I can end this quickly."

The bakedanuki started to attack Reimu, who had not expected what her form of "fun" would entail, but she would soon learn. The bakedanuki produced red, yellow and blue bullets in lines of three that moved slowly into the direction of Reimu, separating themselves as they doubled in what looked like broken line structures, giving Reimu room to avoid them. Meanwhile, the bakedanuki produced more rows to accompany the broken rows. But before any harm befell her, Reimu attacked the bakedanuki, removing all bullets.

**Entertainment Sign "Fire Spinning"**

The bakedanuki produces Tanubibi, fired from her guns as those only fire Tanubibi as well as Danmaku, in circles as those circles began to spin and move towards Reimu's location, becoming larger by a small amount as they travelled as they travelled. The more of them that were made, the faster they had gotten whilst still keeping their given size growth. Reimu could easily navigate herself away from the first Tanubibi-made ball, but the rest were a little bit harder for her to manage. But despite the ordeal, she was able to circumnavigate them all and hit her upon shooting, ending this arson attack.

The bakedanuki began to fire the ordinary bullets from her guns, firing red and blue bullets; the first wave of bullets stopping midway and then continuing as the second set hit them, causing the ones that were hit to move speedily in an uncontrolled manner and the ones that hit to stop. This behaviour would continue, as Reimu tried her best to attack the inconsiderate tanuki. Eventually, Reimu was able to save herself and hit the bakedanuki. But it was not over yet.

**Entertainment Sign "Fire Dancing"**

The bakedanuki produces a massive Tanubibi in the area, as Reimu was having an ominous feeling about this. The ball moved towards Reimu at first in a slow but simple movement, which Reimu could easily dodge at the time. Then, the ball moved into a different location, reducing in size and gaining speed. It would continue to move from place to size, reducing in size and gaining speed, also moving into the same location that Reimu had been in. Soon enough, the ball burst into several small balls of fire, causing them to dissipate and move in all directions, including Reimu's. She dodged each one as expected. The bakedanuki produced not one, but two balls of fire. However, due to there being both, the sizes of both were not the same size as the last. She had to remove the threat before it had gotten worse. She did so, extinguishing the fire and causing the bakedanuki to move away.

Reimu continued onwards. After carrying on her journey and moving into the Human Village to see this happening, she was met with more tanuki, becoming yet more obstacles. They continued they assault, moving together in different places whereas others moved to places and stopped. After all of the tanuki had been eliminated by the shrine maiden, bakedanuki had appeared, blocking her path and attempting to fire multiple bullets at her, just like those sturdy fairies from before. There were six in total this time and she fired at them one-by-one. This made her feel relieved, until…

"Aww… Look, I scarpered! The least you could do is follow me." said the disappointed bakedanuki, who has appeared in front of Reimu. "Not until you tell me what's going on here. Are you the reason why these tanuki are running rampant? Come on, tell me." interrogated the little shrine maiden, as the bakedanuki responded, "I'm not doin' anything. I'm just 'ere doin' my own thing. Then you came and interrupted me." "Is that so?" she replied with a smug look, "And you were having "fun" with me?" "I could have more fun with ya if ya want! I mean, you might be a minger, but you're good to mess around with!" she said with a laugh. Shocked, Reimu said, "I beg your pardon!?"

**Name: Oculosa Lucky**

**Species: Bakedanuki (Shibaemon-tanuki)**

**Occupation: The Fortunate Conniving Being**

"Is-isn't that a little bit coarse?" stuttered Reimu with a weird look, as she understood that what was said was in fact an insult. "Nope! Why? Did I hurt your feelings? Aww… Soz-beef!" Oculosa mocked, laughing after saying that. "Maybe you need to be taught a lesson." winked Reimu, provoking a Danmaku battle at her own convenience. "Oh, good! More fun for me! Come on, let's get started!" Oculosa soon started Round Two after saying that.

Oculosa fires red and blue bullets from either side of her, moving diagonally as they then change course, moving in the opposite direction and towards Reimu. This barrage would persist for awhile before stopping. During which time, Reimu had begun to move herself out of the way of the bullets, successfully evading them and preparing herself. Once done, she hit Oculosa, ruining her chances at fighting back.

**Shikoku Transformation "Japanese Armada"**

Ship-like figures appeared near Oculosa, pointing in the direction of Reimu. After those colourful ship-lake figures materialised, they began to shoot violently at Reimu from their fixed position. Reimu was able to dodge them as this seemed easy for her considering how the bullets were only moving into one direction. But then the bullets began to split apart, moving backwards in what seemed to be them rebounding to something. This made it harder for Reimu to move freely. The bullets stopped producing and Reimu, once free of the bullets that she had avoided, had significant breathing time, she took the chance to strike back, causing the ships to disappear.

Oculosa caused the area to be set alight, producing Tanubibi in a spiral would then moved in a spiral-like manner. The spiral started off as being slow, but it gradually gained speed. But the simplicity of it was enough for Reimu to circumnavigate it. This made things much easier for Reimu and you was able to attack Oculosa without much effort.

**Awaji Transformation "Golden Foliage"**

Golden leaves begin to fall onto the area, moving like a feather in the direction of Reimu. This continued as more and more leaves began to appear that homed on Reimu's location, gathering behind her and forming a pile. The tardiness seemed simple enough for Reimu, who was already busy in trying to avoid them. But this could potentially become a bigger threat had she prolong it. So, without hesitation, she fought back, attacking her and ending the spread of leaves.

This was becoming unfair for Oculosa and she wanted to have things her own way. She decided to do something a little bit different regarding a past performance. She produced a spiral of Tanubibi, much like before, except with one minor detail: there were two of them! Both being mirrored. They both had begun to move relative slow, causing Reimu to become careful of her own movements and trying not to get hurt, or in this case, burnt! She took the time to move herself in accordance with the movements, succeeding. In the end, she had put herself into such a position that she had been aligned with Oculosa, firing at her and causing the fire to cease.

**Sado Transformation "Tanuki Medicine"**

Oculosa produced bullets into areas which would burst into bullets, either on their own or by way of being hit. The bullets would appear again and again and scatter as a result. Some bullets that appeared were green in colour. Once hit by Reimu's bullets, or if Reimu hit them or removed them using her Yin Yang orb, Oculosa would regain strength, causing her to be able to produce the bullets at an alarming rate for awhile, which does not bold well for our shrine maiden. But as careful and patient as she is, she made sure to be between bullets and such. Anything to get her out of harm's way. After doing so, she willingly fired her bullets at Oculosa, putting a stop to the bullets.

Oculosa had gotten a bit more mischievous at this point, performing the same stunt as before, causing both spirals of Tanubibi to appear as they moved slowly towards Reimu. However, there is one thing that Reimu did not anticipate as she carefully tried to circumnavigate the bullets and that was Oculosa's barrage of bullets that she fired from her guns. This caught Reimu by surprise, trying to dodge them but also keeping notice of the Tanubibi in advance. This was troubling her as more bullets were fired at her direction. She was distracted by the ongoing bullets that she did not notice the Tanubibi, causing her to use her Yin Yang orb in panic, eliminating both the flames and the bullets. She continued after a sigh of relief, firing at Oculosa to make up for it, thus ending it.

**Trial by Fire "Fire Breathing"**

Oculosa's last chance. She sprayed upon the area with her Tanubibi, which caused the area to seem like a devised minefield. After entrapping Reimu, she began to breathe fire into the area of Reimu's, spraying her fire from one point and travelling to the other. This was causing stress for Reimu as she tried desperately to avoid them as the fire passed and did not stay in the area like the flaming minefield. After that had ended, Oculosa dissipated more of the Tanubibi, causing the area to become even more so hazardous, putting even more pressure on Reimu. Oculosa then put herself into a fixed position, preparing herself to blow fire into Reimu's direction once aligned. But given the circumstances, any such movement from her would cause her to become harmed and she could not allow that. To her dismay, she immediately fired at Oculosa before she had a chance to attack, thwarting it and extinguishing every single fire.

"Well, that was fun. Were you having fun?" said Reimu, closing an eye. "Yeah… Fun... " said the disappointed Oculosa, to which Reimu them replied with, "What? Oh, you're not disappointed that I beat you, are you?" she said in a mocking sense, but she could not help but wonder what cause her behaviour to change. "What? Not at all. Why would I be stroppy over a little killjoy like y'self? But why'd ya'av' to come and ruin my fun? Just to join in yourself?" she told back, confirming to her that she was just having fun in the village in her own way, but no comment as to why. "I came to find out what was causing this sudden increase in tanuki." Reimu explained, "I came to find that they were running rampant in Gensoukyou. But more importantly, here. They even attack me!" "Oh, really? Well, I have nothing to do with that. I decided t' have my fun after finding out that they were appearing. So I thought to myself, "Why not join in?"." Oculosa continued to explain.

"Oh? Then do you know where they are coming from?" she asked, as she had more ask of Oculosa since she needed to know why they came and where they were coming from. "Why are you asking me?" she said with a narrow eye, before reverting it back to its previous state, "I don't know! Just follow where they're coming from, I suppose. Just stop mithering me about it!" "Is that all? Then I guess I don't have any more questions for you. But at least I settled you down a bit!" she said with such mordacity. This causes Oculosa to sigh and talk back. "Yeah, whatever, ya silly human. On your bike before I decide t' put you in ya place!" Oculosa smirked, oddly enough, after saying that. Disappointed and annoyed as she was, she could repeat it all again if it came to it. Reimu fled the scene soon after that, continuing on with her progression.


	5. Stage 4: Raise Thy Sword to Thine Enemy

**Stage 4: Raise Thy Sword to Thine Enemy**

Reimu had reached the cave from which the tanuki had been coming after following. It was the only way of finding out where they were emerging from after realising that Oculosa was not to blame for it. She reached the cave knowing from the distance beforehand that it was a part of Youkai Mountain. She wandered inside, traversing through it as she did and finding more and more tanuki, all of whom were assaulting her upon entry. She was intercepted by them as not all of the tanuki had left the cave, thus staying behind a little longer before attempting or deciding to leave. However, Reimu had already come into the cave before they even had chance to do any such thing.

The assault began with the bakedanuki, who fired bullets violently in multiple areas in the direction of Reimu. She kept her pace, carefully obviating every single line of bullets that had been pelted in her direction. She moved in front of each one accordingly and attacking the sturdy tanuki. She defeated the ones that were firing the bullets and two more of the bakedanuki emerged, performing the same pattern of bullets as the others. She continued, finally putting and end to those bakedanuki. However, it was not finished yet. More tanuki appeared as they moved in organised movements, attacking in unison accordingly. Reimu attacked each and every one with a single hit as these were the usual kind that are easily taken care of. Two more bakedanuki appeared and began to fire bullets in a different manner as the last ones, firing bullets in a circle that curved. This was proving to be difficult for Reimu as it meant that she had to be careful in her movements as space was limited. She was able to survive, attacking them when she had the chance, that being the end of the barrage, and defeating them.

Soon after that, Happyaku Hachi came to confront Reimu upon noticing her. "A human!? What business does a human have of here?" she questioned, clearly surprised at this unexpected circumstance. "I am here to find out why these tanuki are running rampant in the Human Village." she said, explaining herself to Happyaku and continued, "I followed them here. I came to find the one responsible." Happyaku smirked a little bit after hearing Reimu say that and decided to explain who the culprit was, "You are looking at that very youkai. I am she who led the tanuki to do that which I desired." "But why?" she asked upon hearing this, finally finding the one who caused the outbreak. "That is a story for another time." Happyaku says. "As of now…," she heightened her tone, shouting as she continued, "... prepare yourself!"

A bullet appeared in an area, suddenly bursting into lines of bullets. After that, another one appeared, but in a different location, that burst into lines of bullets like the other. Reimu was about to dodge them spectacularly as more and more of those self-destructing bullets appeared and turning into other bullets that would dissipate. This was causing the area to become even more hazardous for Reimu. She was soon able to get herself out of harm's way and proceeded to target Happyaku, hitting her and ended the bullets.

_**Tanuki Sign "Rebellion of the 808 Tanuki"**_

Tanuki appear, scattered, in the area. After doing do, they prepared to attack with bullets; half of then firing in lines and the other with dispersed bullets from within a radius. Happyaku attacks in conjunction with them from time to time, firing a small amount of bullets once every so often in order to help with them. Reimu attempts to dodge this unorthodox series of bullets, trying to find the best possible way to deal with them. She succeeds in avoiding them, nearly getting hit at times. As the bullets ceased for awhile, Happyaku fired some of her turquoise bullets towards Reimu. She attacked her and thwarted their plans, causing the tanuki to move away from the area.

Happyaku then produces purple stars of bullets as they then begin to separate themselves, moving slowly in fixed directions one-by-one as each star appears. Again, this seemed simple at first. Unfortunately for her, it would get worse as more bullets appeared, even in the area which she was in. However, she was able to evade them and attempt to attack Happyaku, removing the bullets.

"_**Moments of Depletion"**_

Five white bullets appear in areas: two near Happyaku, two near Reimu and another somewhere in the centre. The bullet in the centre begins to fire bullets towards Reimu after turning red, rebounding and hitting the bullets that were near Happyaku. Those would turn red upon impact and begin to fire bullets into fixed areas. Reimu had begun to attempt to dodge these bullets and even more so now that more had appeared. The ones which had appeared had hit the bullet-producing bullets that were near Reimu, turning them red and causing them to fire bullets in fixed areas, especially to where Reimu was. The bullets would soon disappear one-by-one after producing several bullets after their supply had been depleted, making it easier for Reimu to maneuver. But she was in such a tight position already and used her Yin Yang orbs to remove her threats. After which, she harmed Happyaku and stopping any furthering bullets.

Happyaku groaned and grimaced, closing her left eye sharply, "I fear I may still be too weak. I must retreat." After saying that, moved into the opposite direction and began to move. "Hey! Come back here!" shouted Reimu, attempting to chase her through the cave. After starting the chase, she was confronted by numerous tanuki, who wanted to try to slow her down. They would move in a U-turn formation as they fired their bullets. Reimu was able to remove these tanuki as more appeared in a line formation this time, moving in her direction and passed her. She did not bother with these. Instead, she was focused more on the bullets. Soon enough, bakedanuki, the more sturdy of the tanuki, appeared and were attempting to fire their barrage of bullets. Reimu sought to end them before they had the chance and succeeded after defeating two of them. But as more appeared, she had to continue in order to progress further. She eliminated all but two as those were able to fire their bullets speedily in a wavy fashion towards Reimu's location. She moved accordingly, ensuring her safety and attacking the bakedanuki, removing every single threat. However, another bakedanuki appeared. One of samurai-like clothing and a kasa with a picture of a leaf on it and wielding a chisa katana. This bakedanuki was Yashima.

_**Name: Yashima Hogo "Adult form"**_

_**Species: Bakedanuki (Yashima no Hage-tanuki)**_

_**Occupation: Guardian from Shikoku**_

"Stop right there." he said in demand. "Great… More tanuki…" Reimu responded with a weird look and sweat, becoming a little bit tired of seeing tanuki over and over again. "You might want to turn back now and head off in the other direction." Yashima said whilst tilting his kasa downwards a little bit. "Not until I get that other tanuki to stop, I won't." she protested, "So please let me pass." "I'm afraid I cannot allow that. I vowed to protect that bakedanuki. So just turn back." Yashima continued, imploring her to leave the cave from the way that she came in from. However… this was not changing Reimu's mind. "I won't turn back now. Not after I got so far for my answers!" "Oh, dear. I thought you got your answers already." he told back as Reimu then responded with, "I know, but…" after being interrupted by him, "You got what you came from, so just leave. I can't let anything happen to her in her condition. And besides, you did enough already."

Yashima was being stubborn. All he wanted was for Reimu to end her pursuit of Happyaku and leave, "Please. I don't want to do anything to you. Just leave us in peace." Reimu responded with a serious tone, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not leaving. I came to find my culprit and now that I did, I want her to stop this strange turn of events." "I see." said Yashima, moving his kasa a little bit, "Then it can't be helped." he moves the kasa back into position, narrowing his eyes and then continuing, "Then we'll have ourselves a Danmaku battle."

Yashima begins by throwing swords into areas, releasing as they go by. Reimu began by attempting to dodge these threats as the more that Yashima threw, the faster they became and producing faster, almost alarming, rate. Reimu made haste, adapting to the change of speed at which the bullets travelled. She moved herself into position after avoiding the mass of bullets and attacked Yashima, ending the bullets.

_**Sword Dance Ichi: "Shadow from Below"**_

Yashima begins to become distorted for some reason as a figure of himself appears, moving into position near himself as Reimu wondered about the mysterious doppelganger. Both him and his clone attack the ground with their swords and causing a line of blades to jut out from the ground and moving towards Reimu, causing her to move promptly. His clone, which was really just an illusion, moved, as did he. After moving, they hit the ground to cause more blades to erupt and they continue in this pattern until Reimu would finally submit. She overcame the situation and soundly attacked both, removing the illusion and stopping him.

Yashima then fires larger bullets at Reimu as she tried to move out of their way. After she had done that, the bullets seemed to have rebounded, moving backwards into her direction. She had gotten a little bit curious at this point, moving away. Soon after, Yashima fired lines of blue bullets into areas. Reimu noticed this and tried to find any areas that she could go to in order to stay safe. She found gaping areas between the bullets as Yashima then fired yet another of those big bullets at her direction. She quickly evaded, nearly hitting the other bullets but then firing at Yashima, causing him to cease.

_**Sword Dance Ni: "Light Shower"**_

Yashima brings his sword up into the air and then immediately, and quickly, moving it downwards, which created a flood of blue bullets that moved into Reimu's direction. Reimu would move out of their way and as she did, they would follow. She continued to move away from the bullets until the supposed downpour had ceased. This gave her ample time to fight back. However, as she dared to, Yashima did the same regarding this sword, this time causing two showers of bullets to befall Reimu. This was becoming drastic. She made haste, assaulting Yashima as she moved away from his bullets, ending them once and for all.

Yashima made lines of sword: each moving slowly, one after the other. After they moved a fair amount from him, he produced more lines that moved towards Reimu's location. Reimu began to suspect that Yashima was making it easy for her on purpose. Feeling underestimated, she moved herself into position after obviating the bullets, hitting him and removing the bullets.

"_**A Tenko-Tanuki's Final Farewell"**_

Yashima prepared himself, spinning his sword after bringing it up. When this occurred, blue bullets appeared and started to move in a spiral-like movement within a clockwise motion. Reimu moved accordingly, putting herself into any of the gaps that she had seen. It was a much practised situation and she continued to put herself into those sections as the bullets continued to move in that way. After awhile, she aligned herself with Yashima, hitting him and causing him to cease.

Yashima moves around from left to right continuously, producing bullets that moved towards Reimu's direction, causing her attempt to evade them. As the bullets persisted, he threw swords from areas that went into the direction of Reimu, producing bullets as they did that moved in a fixed horizontal manner. With both vertical and horizontal bullets, Reimu was becoming entrapped and with Yashima moving about, it was becoming difficult to align herself with him. She had no choice. She had to use her Yin Yang orb to eliminate the bullets, or face detrimentality. She then finally moved to Yashima, attacking and stopping him.

_**Swordsman of Taira: "Final Sacrifice"**_

Yashima throws three swords into different areas around Reimu. Reimu looked around for the swords that were thrown as they then began to disperse bullets. This caused her to move out of the way as they continued to produce bullets before the swords themselves disappeared, stopping the production of bullets for the time being. Reimu sighed in relief after the bullets ended, thinking only about Yashima at the time. Yashima throws more swords around Reimu, this time in different areas. They shortly began to disperse bullets around the area as this seemed endless. Reimu moved herself into position whilst dodging the bullets and attacked Yashima, causing the end of the bullets.

Yashima pants for awhile after the end of the Danmaku battle. "You see? Now you HAVE to let me pass." said Reimu, believing that defeating Yashima gives right of way. "Why are you so determined to get that tanuki? What is your aim?" Yashima questioned, to which Reimu replied, "I told you, I'm here to find the one that caused all those tanuki to run about in the Human Village and causing mayhem. I saw where they were coming from and went in that direction, which led to here." "So you just want to meet with the tanuki and then leave?" he questioned, still in wonder. "Exactly!" said Reimu with a slight smile, opening her mouth wide with a bigger smile, "Now will you led me pass?" "Oh, alright. You can go on through the cave. But please, be careful of her. She's been through enough."

Yashima finally agreed to let her through to the end of the cave, although he did not want to. He wanted to keep that tanuki save and after what he saw Reimu do to her before, he thought that she was just an assailant, which is why it felt like an obligatory to keep her away from Happyaku. "Yay!" she shouted with glee, causing Yashima to grunt in response as he was angered. "What's wrong? You don't want me to see her?" she asked as something was bothering her. "It's nothing much. I just don't want you to cause any harm to her. I saw what you did before. You attacked her without warning." he moved his kasa downwards to hide his eyes before saying that. "But I was only defending myself. I was the victim here, not her!" she protested in response, trying to clarify the situation. "Is that so?" he brought his kasa upwards and smirked before continuing, "Then I suppose I have nothing to worry about if you didn't attack her on purpose. Maybe it was her fault that it happened, but either way, she needed to regain her strength." "Then… I'll be off. See you again, tanuki!" she begins to move towards the cave's exit after saying that.


	6. Stage 5: Befallen Nature

_**Stage 5: Befallen Nature**_

Reimu reached the end of the cave after overcoming obstacle from upon obstacle within her persistence. After traversing towards the end of the cave, she found herself in an open area with a castle yonder from which Youkai Mountain was situated. The castle was not in front of her but up above her itself, on the mountain by a fair distance as it was not too far up, especially not its peak. Reimu was met with tanuki upon leaving Happyaku's place of slumber.

She attended to the tanuki as they moved in a wavy fashion from one area to another. She was able to dodge this as more tanuki emerged, moving in vertically as others appeared and were made stationary. All of which were firing directly at Reimu. She secured herself and eliminated most of the threats. The ones which she had not hit were the ones of whom were passing her. She did remove most of them, but failed to hit all and therefore had to let them go. More tanuki, accompanied by bakedanuki, appeared; the tanuki emerging and moving in organised movements and the bakedanuki stayed from where they had moved to, firing aggressively. The bakedanuki sprayed upon the field with their bullets as the other tanuki, as they moved, fired their bullets accordingly. As hectic as this seemed for her, Reimu was able to overcome the difficulties and removed every single threat. Reimu seemed to have been safe as the tanuki had not appeared, leaving her to continue towards the castle.

Soon enough, she found herself at the castle entrance and became greeted by a woman in Asuka period-styled attire and a divine rod. "Ah… I welcome thee unto mine establishment of greater knowledge." said the mysterious person upon seeing Reimu, to which she replied, "Hello? Do I know you?" "That is not so. But fear not, my child. Now, why hast thou come unto my castle of old?" she said in question in such a puzzling manner. "Why what? Sorry, could you repeat that?" she responded nervously, closing her eyes to show for her actions, not knowing what the stranger was talking about. "Thou wishest for me unto explain? Very well. What dost thou need of here?" she says again but in a different way. "I'm just here on a daily stroll." she lied, not addressing the matter at hand. However, this did not fool the stranger, "Thou shalt not lie! Thou hast come here in search of something." Reimu begins to sweat a little bit, "Well… That went quickly." she removed her expression and began to talk in a more urgent tone, "Can I please enter your castle?" "Thou canst not enter my humble abode unto I test thee." the stranger said, denying her entry. "Excuse me, what? You want to battle me?" after Reimu asked her this, she responded with, "Indeed I do. Now, my child, takest thy stance!" she said, raising her divine rod.

Both of them moved into the open area near the castle and began their battle. The stranger, who was known as Junsui Gishiki, began by firing bullets from all corners of Reimu. These bullets then began to act as if they had a mind of their own, moving to their right and causing them to swerve. It was almost as if Reimu was in a whirlpool! Reimu took note of her surroundings and was not at all oblivious. In fact, she had already begun to dodge them, moving according to how they moved. She did so and was able to get herself into position, preparing herself to strike back, firing her bullets and hitting Junsui.

_**Divine Sign "Deep Peril of Several"**_

Rays of light shone onto the area as lines of yellow moved into the area accordingly, acting as if they were moving uncontrollably. Reimu was attempting to dodge these and was almost hit by one of them. The lasers would begin moving from different directions in order to try and distort Reimu. The more that were produced, the faster they would get. However, Reimu was, in her mind, not in any significant danger. She was able to obviate the bullets and assault Junsui ending the bullets and emerging victorious. After which, Junsui fled to the safety of her castle.

Reimu followed her, entering the now-open castle with supposed right of entry. Upon her arrival, more of the tanuki from the cave underneath Youkai Mountain confronted her, firing bullets the usual speed and moving in such organised patterns. She rid the area of every single one of the poor tanuki, even though they did attack her and she arguably was defending herself. More tanuki appeared, moving from left to right and vice versa as they fired bullets into Reimu's direction. She was able to dodge each one and defeated most of the tanuki that happened to appear.

Soon after that episode, bakedanuki appeared that began to fire bullets at an alarming rate. She tried desperately to defend herself against the barrage, or rather dodge it. She was able to do so and the barrage soon ceased, causing the bakedanuki to move out of the area. Soon after they departed, two more bakedanuki appeared. In fact, four did! Two on either side of Reimu from her front. They prepared themselves for an attack as Reimu was already ahead of them in terms of attacking, thus defeating two of them. Before she could even attempt to remove the remaining two, they produced and scattered their bullets into the direction of Reimu. This was becoming just a little bit crucial. She was able to defeat one bakedanuki, given her ordeal, and moved to the other bakedanuki, trying to dodge the bullets as she did. The bullets themselves ceased and Reimu had a means to ridding the last remaining bakedanuki. She continued onwards and found Junsui once more.

"Ah. I see thou hast appeared into castle of mine." said Junsui upon seeing her. Reimu stops after meeting up with her and looks around the huge interior. "Wow! This place is huge!" she said in astonishment. "Marvelous, is it not? What thou witnessest a place most common for tanuki." She gets Reimu's attention after hearing that from Junsui, turning to face her, "What do you mean that it's a place of…? Do you mean that tanuki lived here?" she asked. Junsui responded, "Yes. Thou art interested in what I have to say for thee?" "I would!" Reimu said with enthusiasm, "But not right not. I'm here on behalf of something." "Thou seekest tanuki of mine, is that not so?" Junsui responded, theorising on Reimu's thoughts, believing to know the reason behind her coming here. "Well, actually… Yes. Yes, that is why I'm here. Do you know where the tanuki is?" Reimu was now hoping to receive the answers that she desires, so that she can confront Happyaku once more.

_**Name: Junsui Gishiki**_

_**Species: Saint (formerly Onmyouji)**_

_**Occupied: Symbol of Antiquity**_

"Thou wilt get the answers thou seekest. They say the tanuki were wanst ordinary beings of wild, becoming something of a symbol amongst people, soon becoming more supernatural unto the unknown, thus gaining powers at will." she explained before asking Reimu, "What dost thou say?" "I thought I told you that I was too busy to listen to that." she said as she looked at her in a weird way. "Oh, I am sorry, my child. Thou art still interested in thy tanuki, art thou not?" she said, giving Reimu chance to respond, in a manner uncalled for, "... I think I'm getting a migraine." This alerted Junsui by just a little bit, "A "migraine", thou sayest? What manner of trickery is that!?" "I-I didn't mean anything bad by it, I just meant…" says Reimu, trying to justify herself until she was interrupted, "I shall teach thee the way of manners, my child!"

Junsui fired a bullet into the area that produced bullets which formed a spiral and began moving in that spiral shape; both doing so in the opposite manner and side. This was supposedly simplistic until the spiral of bullets had gotten faster, moving outwards, producing more and more bullets as the spiral of them continued to spin and the new ones moving into areas within fixed movements. Reimu just so happened to be out of the way, moving into the safe zones and putting herself in such a way she was able to hit Junsui cause an end to the remainder of the bullets.

_**Onmyouji Sign "Portal Master"**_

Purple portals with black inner sections appear around the area near Junsui as bullets emerge from them one-by-one until their inevitable cease after so many came from them. Reimu dodged each and every one in her dramatic ways as bullets soon began to burst out of the portals speedily, moving into Reimu's direction. All Reimu could think of, after opening her eyes wide to the sight of them, was trying to dodge them. After that thought, she did so, moving steadily away from the path of the bullets, which she was within, and ensuring her alignment with Junsui, getting ready to attack. She successfully attacked her and the portals vanished.

White translucent lasers emerged onto the area diagonally across from either side of Junsui as they suddenly disappeared, causing bullets of the same colour to take their place. The bullets move to either side accordingly, getting into Reimu's way. This would continue with the reappearance of the lasers, but Reimu moved on to fire her bullets, attacking Junsui.

_**Onmyouji Sign "Manipulation of a Shikigami's Powers"**_

Junsui stays where she was and fires bullets in a triangular-like shape. After doing so, she disappeared and reappeared in another location, thus firing another wave of triangular-like shape of bullets. Then, after doing the same thing, she disappears once more and reappears to elsewhere, firing the same method of bullets. This would continue for five consecutive times before coming to a halt as Reimu moved around with some level of uncertainty, trying to carefully put herself into such positions of ensured safety. Junsui would soon start the process all over again, which meant that Reimu had to end this soon. She began to fire her bullets once she saw her and hit her before she had a chance to repeat what she had already done.

Those same white translucent lasers emerge diagonally across from either side of Junsui. This was causing a sense of dullness for Reimu as she noticed the lasers each time. Rather than the same bullets as last time, multi-coloured triangular bullets take the place of the lasers and move in a circle at such high speed, getting bigger and wider as they progressed, creating bigger openings with their new form. Reimu had to move accordingly, making sure that she would also move within the open spaces which had gotten bigger. After doing so, she tried to circumnavigate the bullets, moving into position to face Junsui and firing her bullets, removing the bullets upon her getting hit.

"_**Opening the Doors of Fate"**_

A portal appears behind Junsui as she fires a mass of bullets towards Reimu and then enters it, causing the portal to then disappear. Reimu dodged the bullets as she was then wondering where she went. Two portals appeared as a stream of bullets emerged from one and Junsui emerged from the other, firing yellow lasers at Reimu. Reimu safely dodged them as the portals also disappeared. Junsui moved into position to fire a burst of multi-coloured bullets towards Reimu. Two portals appeared, one behind Reimu and another to her right, as one fired yellow lasers in a fixed direction and the other fired multi-coloured, triangular-shaped bullets into Reimu's location. This would soon come to pass as Reimu used her Yin Yang orb to rid herself of the threats and move on to assault Junsui, ending any further problems… for now.

Junsui produced blue bullets which moved into Reimu's position in wavy fashion. She had seen this manner before and could easily avoid it by moving it the very same movement. She did so and the bullets went away. Soon after, yellow bullets suddenly dispersed from different areas. This was unprecedented! The more that came, the less space she had. She was able to carefully move into the claustrophobic areas and tried to navigate herself towards Junsui, soon having herself in such a position and firing her bullets, hitting her and eliminating the bullets.

"_**Punishment Suited for a Cornered Rat"**_

Portals appear in eight different areas: two horizontal, two vertical and four diagonal. Junsui begins by firing bullets at Reimu, causing her to avoid them as they moved into the portal, causing them to move out of the portal that was behind Junsui, moving in an endless loop. Junsui would then fire in three more directions, directly at the portals as they would appear out from the portals in the opposite sides and moving from portal to portal. This put Reimu into one section of the room as Junsui began to pay attention to her. She fired bullets in her direction as there was no way for her to escape. She looked around to try and find an area to move on to as the situation had become scarce for her. She somehow, effortlessly, managed to evade the bullets that befell her. She saw an opening in the "wall" of bullets. She had to be quick or else she would miss her chance. Reimu quickly moved through the open area and put herself in alignment with Junsui, who was going to fire more bullets at her, attacking her and removing both the bullets and the portals.

Bullets emerged and began to move in a V-formation, moving towards Reimu then stopping and becoming distorted as they then move into the opposite direction. More bullets that formed the V-formation appeared, but in the opposite direction to the other form of bullets. Both forms of bullets continue to move back and form, disfiguring their shapes to suit the situation, and causing Reimu to dodge them each time. She was able to get used to the pattern and therefore perceive it. Soon, she moved herself after looking at Junsui, moving herself into position and attacking her, ending the bullets.

"_**Empowered By the Rod of Usa"**_

Yellow lasers, as opposed to white ones, move into areas around Reimu in an uncontrolled manner as bullets were fired from Junsui towards Reimu, causing her to dodge these as the lasers were of little significance to her. Junsui then moved into another area, firing more lasers, being controlled this time, into Reimu's location as well as bullets, all of which were used to surround Reimu's location. This made her more aware of the lasers and prepared to move out of the way, situating herself between them and the bullets. Junsui was bound to continue this cycle with the lasers and bullets, swapping places each time, so Reimu had to end it quickly, especially since she needed to find Happyaku. She moved into position and fired at Junsui, finally putting an end to it.

"Thou hast defeated me." says Junsui, who was closing her eyes as this outcome did not even come into her mind. "Well, I never wanted to fight you. Besides, you were nostalgic." Reimu said, bringing up something obscure. Junsui opens her eyes and looks at Reimu, "Thou speakest of what? What manner of praise is this of thine?" "It's nothing. It's just that you reminded me of someone I know, a helper. Someone who uses those things called "gaps"." "I see. Thou canst bethink thyself of the past." replied Junsui after Reimu's comment about a certain youkai whom she was once with, even fought against. "It's been nice knowing and chatting with you, but I have a tanuki to find." said Reimu, eager to be on her way. "Wait." said Junsui, getting Reimu's attention, "Dost thou seek tanuki known as Happyaku?" Reimu tilted her head in wonder upon hearing that, "Happyaku? Is that her name?" "Indeed it is, my child. The tanuki thou seekest, of power most divine, is elsewhere. Do not become afeard, my child. Thou wilt find tanuki of such power here." she explained, helping Reimu with her mission. "I see. Thanks for that!" she said in a happy tone, "I'll be on my way, then." she moved away after saying that, moving further into the castle


	7. Last Stage: Treasured Animals

_**Last Stage: Treasured Animals**_

Reimu continued on through the castle after defeating the once-onmyouji saint. She traversed further, deeper within the castle and encountering yet more tanuki. After emerging, the tanuki move according to their positions in an organised manner; moving from left to right and vice versa. Reimu was able to circumnavigate these bullets as they seemed to have curved, but still missing Reimu as she moved. The tanuki left, not a single one harmed. More of the tanuki came and were stationed in places, firing bullets from their situated areas towards Reimu, with a few of them firing bursts of bullets into Reimu's direction. She was able to obviate the bullets that were fixed on her position and attempting to navigate herself away from the bursts of bullets whilst also attacking every tanuki in sight, eliminating them.

Soon enough, bakedanuki appeared that had begun firing spirals of bullets in a speedily motion. Reimu tried to move in accordance with their movements at first, but then decided to focus more on any openings in which might be visible. She was successful in doing so and removed the tanuki threat that caused the spiral of bullets, then eliminated the other bakedanuki after being aligning herself with it. More bakedanuki appeared and attempted to fire their bullets, as one only managed to fire a small amount of bullets as Reimu had attacked it. The other, which appeared at the same time as the defeated bakedanuki, begun to fire its bullets, sending them across the area and causing Reimu to navigate herself once more. She did so and her efforts led her to eliminating the remaining bakedanuki.

After she rid herself of the tanuki, minus the ones who had escaped her, she was soon confronted by… Happyaku Hachi!

"Ha! I finally found you, tanuki hermit!" she exclaimed, happy to find her once again after travelling for so long and enduring such hostility. "A hermit?" Happyaku said with a confused expression, "Do you honestly believe that because I have a staff with a sake bottle dangling from it, that entitles me to such status?" "Well, yes… I suppose…" says Reimu, rolling her eyes and unsure as to what to say. "What I choose to wear is of no concern to you. What I choose to hold is of no concern to you. They are of no significance, nor are they relevant to your fantasies." Happyaku continued, keeping to what Reimu had said just before. "Well, now that that's settled, how about you call off your tanuki and leave Gensoukyou in peace?" Happyaku laughed at what Reimu demands. "I? Call off my tanuki? You truly do possess one vivid imagination." "But…" As Reimu was about to say more, Happyaku interrupted her, "The tanuki and I are contemporaneous. We lived together during the days of old, to when Junsui was at her prime… before she imprisoned me." Happyaku explained to Reimu a little bit about herself and how she was alive since before she was sealed in the cave. "Imprisoned? What do you mean by that?"

Just then, someone dressed in samurai clothing, much like Yashima's sleeveless hitatare with hakama, and a katana. "Greetings, fellow human." says the mysterious person. "Hello… there? You're a human as well?" she said with uncertainty, coming to the conclusion of something. "Indeed I am. I'm a human just like you, if you are." she said, unsure as to what Reimu was and needed verification, "Er, yes. Yes, I am a human." The human, otherwise known as Masanobu Reishin, took out her blade and moved it into the direction of Reimu, as she then began to provoke a battle, "Then, you won't mind me fighting you, will you?" "Excuse me?" she said, shockingly, "Why did that come out?" "Because… are you not an intruder? I am here on behalf of Happyaku." she said, admitting to being with Happyaku, "No, I'm not. I was invited here."

After hearing all of this, Happyaku sighed, "Do as you must, Masanobu." She moves away from the area upon saying that. "Wait! I still need to…" Reimu started to move towards her as she said this, but was stopped by the samurai, causing her to cease talking. "I won't let you move any farther." she announces, telling Reimu to not advance towards Happyaku.

_**Name: Masanobu Reishin**_

_**Species: Human**_

_**Occupation: Swordswoman of Royalty**_

Masanobu begun to attack Reimu with her sword, causing her to quickly move away from her due to reflex. After this, Masanobu moves back, then starts moving from left to right as she was swiping the air with sword, causing diagonal lines to appear and soon turn into purple bullets that became bigger by a small amount and moved towards Reimu. Reimu began to move slowly, moving away from the incoming bullets that had homed in on her. She did so to ensure that the spaces between the bullets were not immense, thus making it simple for herself. After all of the bullets had ceased and the remainder disappeared from sight, Reimu moved into position before Masanobu began her second wave. She did and promptly stopped her.

_**Samurai Sign "Wavering Soul"**_

Masanobu slices the air in front of herself, creating a black colour to appear in what appears to be damage in the air. This creates a line of black bullets that moved into Reimu's direction in a wavy fashion. Masanobu sliced the air twice more in two different areas as this happened, causing one supposedly damaged area to spray upon the area with black bullets and the other to perform the same as the former bullets. Reimu did her job in dodging them all after attempting to and the surrounding area was clear of any damage from Masanobu's sword. She was, however, going to repeat the process and would continue to do so. Reimu had to act fast and aligned herself with her, assaulting her and stopping her before she had a chance to use her sword again.

"You fight well." complimented Masanobu. "Well, thanks. You aren't that bad yourself." Reimu responded with closed eyes and an open smile. Meanwhile, Happyaku emerges into the area. "It looks as if you are having problems, Masanobu. Do you wish for me to continue?" comments Happyaku, who was overlooking the area. She wanted to know if she could take her place. "You again?" says Reimu, unexpectedly, "I need to talk with you." "I believe you do, human." Happyaku says with closed eyes, "However, it is neither the time nor the place to discuss such matters. I shall be done with you shortly and then dispose of Junsui." she said with diminishing patience, wanting to remove Reimu as soon as possible… but Junsui as well? "Junsui? Is that the person from before? What do you have against her?" Reimu asked, to which Happyaku responded with, "I told you once before, human in red and white. She imprisoned me in that cave which had become my imposed home of dark isolation. All of this, for something I did aeons ago." She had gotten Reimu's attention, as she was intrigued by what she had said, "What do you mean, aeons? Just how old are you?"

_**Name: Happyaku Hachi**_

_**Species: Bakedanuki (Inugami Gyoubu)**_

_**Occupation: Tanuki of Unforgotten Rebellion**_

"I am she who is known as Happyaku Hachi. You are her whom is known as my opposition! I have told you once before that I do not have time for needless conversation. I shall take Masanobu by my side, thus finishing this ourselves!"

After reaching a conclusion for further battle, both Happyaku and Masanobu took their positions; Masanobu positioning herself in front of Happyaku. Masanobu fires bullets upon the interior without the use of her sword and Happyaku fires singular lines of fast-paced bullets towards Reimu. Reimu decided to go for the eye of the storm and moved into the hazardous area, making sure that she moved accordingly. She put herself into valid areas, ensuring her safety as usual and attacked Happyaku once in sight causing the bullets to cease.

_**Rebellion Sign "Of Man and Beast"**_

Both Masanobu and Happyaku stay in their corresponding positions, with Masanobu attempting to protect the tanuki this time. As Happyaku moved, so did Masanobu in accordance with how she moved. They both began to fire purple bullets in unison as they moved from left to right, the bullets swerving, spreading out. Reimu tried to move with them and was able to get within the bullets. She wanted to attack Happyaku but could not so long as Masanobu was there defending her. She decided to attack the samurai instead, causing her to become null and void and leaving Happyaku vulnerable to attack. This was most alarming for Happyaku, as she stopped in place and ending her barrage of bullets for a moment. This gave Reimu ample time to strike back, stopping any further bullets.

Masanobu moves behind Happyaku and swipes the air with her sword again to produce purple bullets, Happyaku stays in her position and fires abrupt waves of green and yellow bullets in the area. To Reimu, Happyaku's dispersed bullets mattered more. She moved into position, evading Masanobu's bullets and trying to circumnavigate Happyaku's, putting her in alignment with her and firing at her, causing the bullets to vanish.

_**Sword Art "Cutting Through Evil Spirits"**_

Happyaku leaves the area so that Masanobu can attend to Reimu. She moves slowly to her side, slashing violently at the air and causing black lines to appear with each supposed slice. Bullets begin to emerge from those lines, becoming bigger as they did, and moved speedily towards Reimu. Reimu performed the same maneuver as before, which was moving slowly in one direction. Masanobu stopped slashing and the lines disappeared. During which, Reimu moved over to meet with Masanobu, targetting and attacking, disallowing her to prevail in her attempt.

Happyaku comes back, firing red bullets in a curved fashion. Masanobu performs a similar thing, producing bullets in the curved fashion, but inverted. It almost resembled a double helix. Nevertheless, Reimu continued, moving in position of the tanuki after dodging the bullets and attacking her, causing the mass of bullets to cease.

_**Call to Arms "No Resistance!"**_

Masanobu moves to where Reimu was but made sure to be away from her. She began to fire blue bullets towards her as Happyaku fired yellow vertical lasers from either side of herself. This was putting pressure on Reimu as it meant she was being assaulted vertically and horizontally. Masanobu began to move upwards, attacking still and causing Reimu to move in response. The lasers also began to move in conjunction with them. Happyaku fires a line of bullets as this happens, causing Reimu to move to her left to meet with the laser. After that, she moves herself back into position and attacks Happyaku, ending this Spell Card.

Masanobu moves back to accompany Happyaku, as both soon began to move around in a circle, producing yellow and purple bullets as they did. They stopped moving after awhile and Reimu was left to defend herself as the bullets had moved wildly. After that onslaught, the two of them began to move in a circular motion yet again, causing more bullets to appear from them and onto the area. She opted to not use her Yin Yang orb and decided to try to attack her given the circumstances. She did so, causing the bullets to cease.

_**Nobility Sign "O-Ie Soudou's Countless Disputes"**_

Happyaku leaves the area once again to allow Masanobu to prepare herself. She moves from place to place with her readied sword, cutting into the air as she moved around Reimu in a square-like manner. This caused a black colour to appear in the "damaged" areas and black lasers to appear from as many of the touched areas as possible, lessening Reimu's mobility as Masanobu moved herself back in place. Reimu was becoming frustrated. Due to this, and because she was nearly struck by the lasers multiple times, she used her Yin Yang orb to rid the area of the lasers, clearing the area so that she could target Masanobu in hopes of advancing.

Happyaku comes back yet again to help with her samurai. She fires green bullets in a triangle shape as Masanobu fired purple bullets from either side of herself which moved towards Reimu after moving from her. This was becoming tricky for her. However, there were still a few open safe spots which she could move into. She navigated herself through the bullets and moved to one side, trying to ensure her safety as she dodged and the purple bullets coming closer to her. She hastened to end it, moving to align with Happyaku and assaulting herself, causing their bullets to cease.

"_**Raijin Shall Strike Upon Thee!"**_

Happyaku begins to move out of the castle through an opened door, as Reimu followed her to the courtyard. Once in the open area, Happyaku began to call out for Raijin in order to assist her, using a manner of speaking which would allow her to gain Raijin's attention. Raijin heard and began to strike the area with lightning, causing Reimu to react. Happyaku fires bullets in conjunction with this, firing them in a hurried fashion towards Reimu as the lightning was happening. Happyaku also fired yellow lasers at Reimu. Reimu was able to dodge every one despite the ordeal. She successfully attacked Happyaku and caused an end to any further bullets. Raijin also ceased firing.

Happyaku fires bullets briskly, but stopped midway and then shot out from their new position in an uncontrolled manner. Some of the bullets moved towards Reimu as this alarmed her, causing her to move out of their way. Happyaku fired more bullets briskly, this time without delay, which did not give Reimu time to do much except try to obviate the threat. She did that one thing and tried to move away from the bullets as Happyaku began to fire more bullets. Soon enough, after overcoming the situation, she moved into position in order to fire her bullets at her, causing her to cease.

"_**Lightning Speed of the Earthbound Raijuu"**_

Happyaku called upon Raijin once again for assistance. This time for more than just using lightning. Reimu waited and listened to her speak with the god of lightning. Shortly after, a ball of surging electricity crashed down to Earth. After doing so, it moved away at such a fast speed and into the battle zone. Raijin had begun to fire lightning at this time and the raijuu moved around the area at lightning speed, even pausing at times as well as moving to Reimu and following her. Its movements were unorthodox. Reimu tried desperately to move away from the raijuu as well to not be harmed by the striking lightning. Happyaku started firing bursts of yellow bullets upon the area. This was when things became drastic and urgent. With very little space for mobility, Reimu moved into harm's way, attempting to avoid each of Happyaku's bullets and also swiftly move out of the raijuu's way. However, Reimu moving in that way was unwarranted as it meant recklessness, sending her closer to her impending demise.

Reimu did not want that and used her Yin Yang orb one last time, removing all bullets but not doing anything about the lightning or harming the raijuu. Reimu urged to defeat Happyaku once and for all, aligning herself with and fiercely attacking her, ending… it… all…

**The battle had finally ended. Raijin ceased the lightning and the raijuu returned back to where it came from. Defeated, Happyaku went back into the castle after speaking with Reimu. Reimu went back into the castle after she was led in by Happyaku. Junsui had been in the room waiting with Masanobu for them. Reimu explained the situation and Happyaku agreed to Reimu's demand. She promised to bring back all of the tanuki that went to cause disturbance on her behalf. Junsui gave Happyaku a reprieve for her actions. Provided she returned to her non-mutiny ways, she would not be sentenced to imprisonment. She accepted the decision and told Junsui that she would become obedient. **

**Junsui was not only displeased with Happyaku, but Masanobu. She was willing to forgive Masanobu and perhaps things will also be right for Happyaku. Reimu waved them goodbye, as did they, and moved outside and back onto Youkai Mountain, where she would return to her shrine. **


	8. Reimu Ending No 1

**The Hakurei Shrine...**

**A shrine on the eastern edge of Gensokyo.**

… **It was probably cluttered with tanuki **

**before they left for Yamashiro.**

Reimu Hakurei: (Sighing) That's the last of them. I didn't think there would be so many of those little furry things.

Mysterious Tanuki: (Traipsing into the shrine with leaves in its mouth, unawares)

Reimu Hakurei: (Looking around) I can't find anymore tanuki. That must be… (Hearing a vague bang from within the shrine, becoming alerted)... What the…?

Mysterious Tanuki: (Transforming into its anthropomorphic self, rubbing its head) Ow… I banged me 'ead on somethin'!

Reimu Hakurei: (Turning to face the tanuki, opening her eyes wide) It's you…

Mysterious Tanuki: What? (Looking at Reimu from the corner of its eyes) Oh, great. The tart's lookin' at me. I need t' change (Quickly putting leaves on itself and turns them into clothing, including the belt, bottle and guns).

Reimu Hakurei: It's you! You are that tanuki from before.

Oculosa Lucky: That's right. Oculosa Lucky. (Beginning to stand up) But you can just call me "Oku" if ya want.

Reimu Hakurei: Okuu? The Underworld bird? That's funny, you don't look like her.

Oculosa Lucky: (Becoming confused) Who the… Where are you getting that from? "Oku" with one "u" (Tapping her left foot). Who's this bird ya talkin' about?

Reimu Hakurei: Erm, well… (Trying to find the words to describe her) She was the culprit behind another incident. She's a bird that swallowed the yatagarasu and caused havoc.

Oculosa Lucky: (Moving her head up a little bit and then back down) Oh… I thought you meant some fit person.

Reimu Hakurei: (Looking at Oculosa in a weird way) No?

Oculosa Lucky: (Giggling a little bit) Don't worry about it. But I am teed off with ya thrashin' me!

Reimu Hakurei: Oh? (Smirking) So is this what you mean by "having a cob on"?

Oculosa Lucky: (Annoyed, shouting) Think ya funny, do ya!?

Reimu Hakurei: Just relax. I was just fascinated by what I remembered.

Oculosa Lucky: (Sweating) It's like when I saw that ookami girl. Why'd her mood 'av' t' swing?

Reimu Hakurei: (Beginning to wonder) Ookami? You mean… yamainu? Aren't those extinct?

Oculosa Lucky: What? Course I don't mean yamainu! They are both different, I think.

Reimu Hakurei: Anyway, those were from the Outside World. We have them as well but they were already extinct. But if you say that this "ookami" isn't like that and would not be extinct, then…

Oculosa Lucky: (Sighing) It means I'm from the Outside World, ya slow minger.

Reimu Hakurei: (Becoming angry) Could you stop calling me that!?

Oculosa Lucky: (Closing an eye, smiling) Alright, then, cheapskate!

Reimu Hakurei: (Shouting) CHEAPSKATE!? (Lowering her tone) I collect donations from people!

Oculosa Lucky: I'm only 'avin' a laugh. No need to get stroppy over it! Anyway, ya might find an ookami at the mountain. One nearly killed me in Shikoku. Tanuki and dogs don't go well together.

Reimu Hakurei: (Looking confused) What do you mean, one nearly killed you? Did you do something?

Oculosa Lucky: Nah. We just fought each other. I saw 'er in Awaji and we had a fight in Shikoku. I'll tell ya this much, I wasn't expecting one! But I want to fight ya again, so let's 'av' it!

Reimu Hakurei: (Gesticulating in a motion of "slowing down") Slow down, there, you anxious, mischievous thing. We aren't having anymore battles today, OK? But at least you told me where you live… if you live in "Awaji", that is?

Oculosa Lucky: Yeah, I do. It's an island between Shikoku and the rest of Japan. Why ya curious all of a sudden?

Reimu Hakurei: Well, you just intrigued me a little bit. You're the second tanuki I know that is from the Outside World.

Oculosa Lucky: Really? I'll 'av' t' see that tanuki. And ya sure you don't want me to kill ya now and dump you in a well, Okiku?

Reimu Hakurei: (Opening her eyes, nervous) You're… that eager to fight me again, aren't you? (Becoming alerted) And I definitely won't if it means you'll kill me. Also, what well?

Oculosa Lucky: (Sniggering) Well, if you don't want t' fight, I'll be off (walking towards the entrance).

Reimu Hakurei: Where are you going?

Oculosa Lucky: (Stopping, looking back at Reimu) I'm gonna get bevvied. Don't worry. I'll be back. Ta-ra!


	9. EX Stage: The God of Illusions

_**EX Stage: The God of Illusions**_

Youkai Mountain

_There is something eerie happening since the divine bakedanuki's defeat._

_Could it be another disturbance?_

After the sudden events that occurred from the cave which then led to the castle, Reimu flew over to the Youkai Mountain after returning to her shrine. Something strange or ominous, unprecedented even, was happening. However, Reimu was not certain as to what it was. Could it be a disturbance linked to the tanuki rebellion? She ventured back to the mountain to find out for herself.

She reached the mountain and was met with fairies upon her arrival. To Reimu's relief, Happyaku had not been causing trouble again. The fairies move into position, firing bursts of bullets into the area that then attempting to move away, Reimu dodged them spectacularly, defeating them before they were able to retreat. Peculiar-looking things emerged that moved in circles as well as in vertical lines, attacking in unison as the ones moving in a line fired lines of bullets and the ones that moved in a circle dissipated theirs as they moved. Reimu moved out of the way of the bullets that moved towards her as well as trying to obviate the ones which had scattered. She was able to dodge all and defeat most of the fairies.

A few sturdy fairies appeared and began to disperse bullets in a radius within a violent manner. Reimu tried to circumnavigate them all whilst trying to tend to the fairies, attacking them due to the circumstances and eliminating them all. Then, bullets appear suddenly and home in on Reimu's location. She moved slowly towards her side as so to not create a bigger gap between them. More peculiar-looking things emerged in an organised manner, moving in a U-turn, thus moving away as they all fired their bullets one-by-one. All Reimu could do was try to avoid them all and she did so effortlessly. However, after their departure, more bullets abruptly burst from within areas, causing a shock for Reimu.

Despite what was happening, she tried to avoid them, circumnavigating them all until she was safe. After all of this had passed, someone appeared before her. Someone wearing a pink iromuji that was turn on the bottom-right corner with a right sleeve and also wearing a black Yin Yang glove and crimson neck gaiter.

_**Name: Kikenna Rupan**_

_**Species: Ookami**_

_**Occupation: Judicator of Good and Evil**_

"What? I see a human has come roving onto the mountain." says Kikenna, the youkai who appeared before Reimu, in a displeased manner. "Don't worry, I'm not here for you." responds Reimu, to which Kikenna responded with, "It doesn't matter why you came here. Coming here was a bad decision. But I will attend to you."

_**Tragedy of Yin "Closed-Eyed Thoughtlessness"**_

After spotting Reimu, Kikenna attacks, causing two shades of purple bullets, violet and magenta, to appear in circles that move towards Reimu. The bullets also began to rotate with the violet bullets rotating left and the magenta bullets rotating right. On top of that, the bullets looked like they were exploding for a split second and then returning to normal as this behavior continued in a circle. Reimu tried to move in accordance with the movements and tried to move into the gaps, being wary of that supposed exploding sight. After awhile the bullets began to move inwards with both circles rotating in the opposite direction. This caused the circles to move faster as they moved inwards, thus causing more problems for Reimu. This episode continued to go back and forth, with them moving inwards and outwards with the rotary being switched each time, plus the change in speed. However, she was soon able to get used to it and attacked Kikenna in the process, removing every bullet.

_**Tragedy of Yin "Drowned Sailor"**_

A massive shadowy-like hand emerges from KIkenna as it moves towards Reimu, causing Reimu to dodge it. Soon after it began moving, another hand of the same colour appeared, moving towards Reimu after she decided to move, putting her in harm's way again. She dodged, but the appearance of the hands caused magenta bullets to appear and move to either side of themselves, thus returning to Kikenna soon after and vanishing. This, in conjunction with the bullets, put Reimu into a tough position as detriment was imminent. She quickly used her Yin Yang orb as she could not evade all of the bullets after moving away from both hands, eliminating them all. After which, one of the shadowy hands appeared once more, moving towards Reimu. Fearing the worst, she attacked Kikenna before the other hand even had chance to emerge after obviating the first hand, ending it.

_**Tragedy of Yin "Ayakashi Sacrifice"**_

Circles of violet bullets move out as they then form lines towards Reimu, which she dodged. Then, soon after that, more circles of bullets emerge and form zig-zag patterns once getting closer to Reimu, she dodged them accordingly, noticing larger bullets moving speedily towards her. She placed herself into a safe position after dodging the bullets, but was met with dark purple lasers that moved into her location. As she tried to dodge them, more circles of bullets appeared, moving speedily towards their fixed location after forming lines. This process continued, leaving Reimu to attack her promptly, causing the bullets to disappear along with Kikenna.

There was a tanuki before Reimu instead of the wolf girl as Reimu was… asleep? The tanuki began to laugh to himself after witnessing Reimu's vulnerable self. "Looks like she's nice and snug, hehe!" the tanuki, called Yashima, said with a giggle. Reimu soon awoke. "Hmm? Wh-what?" she said as she woke up, not knowing what happened. "Oh, you're waking up? 'Bout time!" Yashima said in response to noticing her waking up. Reimu got up after being fully awake, "Why was I asleep? I was against some wolf and…" she looked at Yashima before continued, falling to disbelief, "What!? But… I… You are… WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" she shouted in shock. "Why am I here?" he says whilst with a smile, "I just came to look 'round. Then I saw you, Miss Invader."

Reimu was still confused by this circumstance. What had happened? Why was she asleep? Why was Yashima here? She needed answers, especially since Yashima was wearing a silver Yin Yang T-shirt, black fingerless +gloves and brown shorts as well as wearing his kasa on his back. "But… you are different? And your eye is brown, not silver? You're so… small…" says the clueless Reimu, noticing Yashima's true self. This caused Yashima to laugh hysterically, "What's so funny?" she asked with closed eyes and sweating. "My eye was always brown. I have one brown eye and one silver eye. And you…," he then puts on a smug face before continuing, "... fell to my trap. My Dream Argument." "Oh, right. You have your eye covered." she says in realisation, looking at him in a weird way and then removing the expression, "Dream Argument? What's that?" "It's an illusion of mine!" he says in glee, feeling quite happy. "Up 'til now, I've only been using my physical illusions as well as that." he explained.

"Your physical… illusions?" Reimu questioned, soon believing that what she had seen before was one, "You mean that other clone was your illusion?" "Hehe, yep! But so was my "Adult form", what you played against." This baffled Reimu as this was becoming more and more strange, "Played? What do you mean, "played"? You're just another mischievous tanuki, aren't you?"

_**Name: Yashima Hogo "Child form"**_

_**Species: Bakedanuki (Yashima no Hage-tanuki)**_

_**Occupation: Illusive Bakedanuki God**_

"Well, yes!" he responded, to which Reimu replied, with closed eyes and sighing, "And of course you'd be able to transform… That's a specialty amongst tanuki." Yashima smirks, "Only… I can't transform." "You what?" says Reimu, looking at him after opening an eye. "But since you're here, let's have fun! I couldn't before since you didn't _mind your step._" Reimu frowns after he said that, "So what you are saying is you want to play with me? Like back in the cave?" Yashima giggled upon hearing that, "You were so much fun back then! But then, I was trying to defend the other bakedanuki." "By "other bakedanuki", you mean Happyaku, right?" Reimu gathered what he meant when he mentioned another bakedanuki, especially since Junsui told Reimu her name. "Was that her name? I never asked. But anyway…," he puts on a smug face again, "... try to _mind your step_ this time, hehe!"

Yashima moves off after saying that, producing turquoise bullets in areas that moved slowly into Reimu's direction. Reimu put herself into position, moving around those bullets easily due to their speed. Lines of bullets then appear and move into Reimu's direction, causing her to move away as she kept following her upon moving, but moving past her when she was out of the way. She moved into position to align herself with Yashima, attacking him.

_**Sword Dance Ichi: "Shadow from Below"**_

A Spell Card that he first used in his "Adult form". Two physical illusions of himself appear beside him. Both he and his illusions move into position and start hitting the mountain with their swords, causing three rows of blades to jut out from the ground each time. Yashima was also moving faster than his illusions during this. Reimu was trying to obviate the blades as they kept appearing with each hit. Yashima was focused on her and so were his illusions as they kept striking the mountain, with the real Yashima being even more of a pain due to him being faster. Eventually, though, Reimu was able to overcome this and attack him, removing both illusions.

Two lines of turquoise bullets appear and speedily fire towards Reimu followed by swords which also appear and move into different areas in the direction of Reimu. Reimu tries to dodge each one, nearly getting hit by a sword, and succeeds. He then fires bullets diagonally as more bullets form two lines that move uncontrollably during this time, followed by more swords that appeared soon after. Reimu was soon able to finish it after aligning herself with Yashima and attacking him.

_**Sword Dance Shi: "One Hundred Blades"**_

Yashima stabs the ground with his sword and breaks it, forcing it deep into the mountain soon after. After doing so, blades began to emerge from the ground from places in an attempt to strike Reimu. She noticed this and began to move out of harm's way, wherever that may be. However, as the blades continued to jut out from the ground, they had gotten faster after each one; the next one emerging faster than the last. Reimu had to be quick in order to ensure her safety. The blades, after emerging, stayed in their places for awhile before disappearing. The blades stopped and Yashima was going to perform the same actions yet again after his sword repaired, which would cause more blades to emerge at any given time. Reimu had to do something quickly. She put herself in alignment with Yashima during her ordeal and attacking him, removing the remainder of the blades and discontinuing them.

Bullets appeared between them, moving in both directions: towards both Reimu and Yashima. As Reimu moved in order to get out of the way of the bullets. After that, bullets appeared in two diagonal lines, moving diagonally and attempting to enclose her. Reimu moved slowly as she made sure to maneuver between the passing bullets. The bullets continued to fire, so Reimu had to dodge every one and align herself briskly, getting herself into position and attacking Yashima before she was hit, causing them to cease.

_**Sword Dance Go: "Yashima no Hage-tanuki"**_

Blue tanuki suddenly materialise as they move towards Reimu's direction in a manner of their own accord. Reimu tried to move away from, even circumvent, the incoming tanuki as they moved in her direction. She was able to do such a thing, as more tanuki appeared and moved towards her. This continued on until she would either submit or Yashima were to be hit. She made haste, aligning herself and attacking Yashima as the tanuki moved on, causing them all to disappear.

Lines of bullets appear as they then start to curve, turning around after curving by such a degree as they moved towards Reimu. Reimu made sure to move within them as so to be momentarily safe until she found a safe way out. She kept using this method as the lines materialised and moved into her direction whilst in a curvilinear-like state, also trying to obviate the bullets before she leaving safely. Eventually, she attacked Yashima, stopping him.

_**Sword Dance Roku: "Death Contest"**_

Black and white bullets appear from either side of Yashima as they then move towards Reimu. Reimu began to feel a strange sensation as she was aching. She moved out of the way of the bullets but in a slow manner due to the pain which she had to endure. Eventually, the pain became excruciating, causing her to stop and becoming vulnerable. She was under the influence of a nervous illusion. Reimu was fortunate enough to not have any bullets move into her direction, until one did. Reimu saw the bullet and tried to move out of its way, succeeding despite her being so slow. She could still feel the pain which mysteriously befell her and the bullets continued to appear and move. She stopped yet again from the pain, as it had gotten worse once more. She was, fortunately, aligned with Yashima and violently attacked him whilst still in pain, stopping him with the pain soon subsiding.

He begins to fire circles of bullets, as Reimu began to try to avoid them after preparing herself. First there was only one circle of bullets at a time, but then it began two circles at a time, thus becoming a little bit faster. Reimu was able to navigate herself, dodging the bullets as they came. She was able to evade them and attack Yashima after getting into position, causing the bullets to cease.

"_**A Tenko-Tanuki's Final Farewell"**_

Yet another Spell Card that he used in his "Adult form". He begins to move and spin around Reimu, producing bullets as he did and entrapping her within them as he moved in a clockwise motion. Reimu tried to desperately obviate the bullets, moving herself into a secure position each time as they closed in. After awhile, Yashima moved back into position and stopped producing bullets, leaving the remainder to disappear. However, Yashima was not done as he would soon repeat it. Before he had a chance to perform this again, Reimu intervened with her bullets, denying any further usage.

Yashima fires waves of circular-formed swords in a fast motion, appearing one after the other like the other time. Reimu had anticipated this and began to move accordingly, even more so due to the speed. She was able to put herself between the gaps each time, saving herself from harm as this was ongoing. She was nearly hit at one point, but that was fine as she knew what she was doing. Soon after, she attacked Yashima at her own convenience, stopping the production.

_**Mischief of a Child: "Tanuki Transformation"**_

Illusions of Yashima appear close by as they begin to fire towards Reimu's direction on command. Reimu began to navigate her way through the bullets and moving back into place as she did. The illusions disappeared and reappeared around her, firing in her direction as she was forcing to move swiftly. Yashima also attacked in conjunction with them, firing bullets in a line. Reimu was able to evade every bullet as the illusions disappeared once more, reappearing near Yashima soon after. Reimu acted upon seeing this, aligning herself with Yashima and attacking him, causing the disappearance of his illusions.

Bursts of bullets appear on either side of Yashima as they moved towards Reimu in a slow motion. Reimu began to dodge these as there were more bursts of bullets; these being faster than the other bullets that moved towards Reimu. Reimu was still trying to dodge the former bullets as these came, forcing her to dodge more. She was able to overcome her surroundings as this behaviour of slow-fast bullets continued. She put herself into position and attacked Yashima, ending the onslaught.

_**Protector of Taira: "Last Will"**_

Yashima begins to move speedily around Reimu, stopping her from escaping as producing yellow bullets during this time. Yashima threw his sword into the sky as Reimu was occupied, which caused a shower of bullets to rain down on Reimu as she did. She did not notice the barrage of blue bullets that was moving towards her in a hurried fashion. Yashima went back into position and collected his sword and Reimu, who was struggling with the bullets, used her Yin Yang orb to remove them all. After the area had been cleared, she aligned herself with Yashima, attacking him, thus ending it.

Yashima began to fire lines of swords towards Reimu as she then began to dodge them. The swords also moved into different areas, moving from those areas but being close to where the others were fired from. Fortunately for Reimu, this was simple. She evaded the swords and move herself into position, attacking him and the continuation..

"_**Reversal of Fate"**_

Reimu's movements became inverted abruptly with Yashima producing bullets that move towards Reimu. During this time, both the bullets and Yashima's placements changing, becoming inverted as Reimu's movements return to normal. Reimu tried to dodge them given her circumstance as her sudden change in movements was unorthodox. The bullets since disappeared and Yashima was back in his original position, with Reimu's movements reverting back to their inverted state.

More bullets appear, as they move from different areas. Reimu was going to start evading, but both the bullets and Reimu's movements were altered yet again, causing yet more problems for her. More bullets emerged as all of the bullets then changed places, including the inversion of Yashima's position and Reimu's movements. Reimu used her Yin Yang orb to move all of the bullets due to the situation as she could not do much with her surreal changes. Reimu's movements returned to normal and so did Yashima's position. Reimu decided to act fast, attacking him and thwarting such trickery.

Bullets suddenly burst in places, moving within a radius that also went into Reimu's direction. Reimu noticed the abrupt explosion that had occurred in areas and made sure to stay clear of them. As persistent as she was, she moved away from, as well as between, the bullets as they came. More and more burst of bullets emerged, causing Reimu to dodge more. She was able to do so and attacked Yashima spectacularly.

_**Bake-danuki Mischief: "Illusion Magic"**_

Reimu noticed a strange happening as her eyesight was becoming poor as what she was seeing becoming blurry. As this sudden turn of events occurred, she began to see multiple tanuki as Yashima became three. This, however, was the result of a visual release hallucination. Yashima began to fire his bullets and as he did, the copies fired theirs in unison as that is what Reimu was perceiving with her bad vision. She tried to dodge, given her circumstances, and was somehow able to dodge each one until Yashima ceased firing. Then, three more copies of Yashima emerged as they appeared behind Reimu, thus continuing the barrage of bullets. Reimu had to pay attention to both the front and back as she tried to avoid being hit, her vision still blurry. She did succeed in her attempts and Yashima stopped, causing the copies to also stop.

Four more copies emerged, two from behind and another two from ahead, and moved to her sides before all nine copies began resuming their incursion as soon as Yashima started again. Reimu was still having problems seeing the bullets clearly as she tried to dodge each one, not realising the danger she was in. In panic, she used her Yin Yang orb, eliminating most of the bullets and then finishing to let more bullets appear as she then tried to evade these. Soon enough, the bullets ceased and Reimu's eyesight had slowly gotten better until she regained it.

_**Tanuki Mystery: "Listen to the Auditory Flute!"**_

Black and white bullets appear from either side of Yashima as he moved towards Reimu's location. After which, Yashima then begins to move in a curvilinear-like motion, causing Reimu to attempt to move away from him as she was occupied with the bullets. Yashima moved back, touching her ears beforehand as he made a U-turn back to his original area. He morphed his sword into Chinmoku, his flute, and produced more black and white bullets that moved towards Reimu. All of a sudden Reimu stopped moving as Yashima played his flute, which paralysed her due to strident sounds. She was vulnerable to attack. She had to hope that none of the bullets had reached her in time and that she was in a fortunate position.

Before bullets came to her directly, she regained control of her movements, moving out of harm's way. More black and white bullets appeared as burst of bullets appeared from either side of Yashima. Yashima moved to Reimu yet again, placing his traps in her ears and moving back into position. During which time, Reimu was already busy evading the mass of bullets that were moving towards her as more appeared upon returning. Her movements would become null and void once more as Yashima played his flute.

Things became dire for Reimu now. She did not put herself in a convenient position and had bullets moving towards her. To defend herself, she used her Yin Yang orb to rid the area of the obtrusive bullets. She attacked Yashima shortly after, prevailing over him and finally putting an end to it.

"Aww… You _minded your step_…" says the crestfallen Yashima. Reimu sighs in relief, "I'm glad that's over. That was some battle. I had my movements reversed, stopped and my eyesight had gotten worse." she said, addressing her ordeal. Yashima responded to Reimu's comment, saying, "Well, you're the one that I used them on." he was winking as he said that and continued, "You experienced my illusions. So, Miss Invader, how did it feel?" "It was… different." she remarked whilst sweating. She closed her eyes before continuing, "Please don't use them again." Yashima found what she said funny, thus expressing it with, "Hehe!"

"Well, as they say…" says Yashima in a cheerful manner, as he then begins to think, "What do they say?" "Hmm? Having trouble remembering something?" says Reimu, wondering what he is doing as he appeared to want to say something. "Ah! A kitsune has seven forms, a tanuki has eight and a ten has... nine forms. Yay!" he says in glee, remembering a certain saying that he had heard from before. "Oh, very nice. So you're just talking about how different youkai share a different number of forms?" questioned Reimu, unsure as to the significance behind this phrase which Yashima had brought up. Something concerned Yashima as he looked at Reimu in a weird way and said something, "What's a kitsune?" "You don't know what one is?" Reimu asked with a closed eye, in a mocking sense. Yashima began to retort, "Hey! Shut up! I haven't seen any where I come from! Only an ookami."

What Yashima had just said caused Reimu to ponder, as she distinctly remembered seeing a wolf in her dream, "I saw a wolf girl with silver hair and ecru ears. Was that what you were talking about?" Yashima smirked awkwardly, responding back to answer her, "Yep! That's definitely one. Well, one that I know about." he closes his eyes and began to sweat before continuing, "Just don't bring it up again." "OK, but where are you from?" she said, making yet another question to something to which Yashima had said. "Where I live? That's easy! Takamatsu!" "Takamatsu? Where's that?" asked Reimu in a shocking sense, to which Yashima responded with, "It's on Shikoku island, well away from here." he giggled after explaining that and put on a smug face as he looked at Reimu. "Never heard of it. The last time I heard of something so obscure was when Mamizou mentioned where she was from." Reimu said after becoming intrigued, as she remembered what Mamizou had told her once before after she fought her.

Yashima smiled before saying more, "Well, you did well to get passed my illusions, Miss Invader." "Call me Reimu." corrected Reimu on behalf of what was said, as Yashima corrected himself, with closed eyes, "You did well to get passed my illusions, Reimu." Reimu sighed upon hearing that, "Much better." "But even though I can't transform, I'm the best at illusions! You should be lucky to overcome them. I don't try to make it easy." he announced in a proud and smug manner, applauding Reimu for her efforts. "No doubt about that. You're illusions aren't a joke!" she said in a shocking sense, not displaying any sarcasm as she really did mean it. She had a distressing time dealing with his power.

Yashima giggled and decided to tell Reimu his name, "I'm Yashima no… Err, Yashima Hogo! The bakedanuki of illusions as you know." Yashima Hogo… I'll remember that." says Reimu with a wink. "That's right. In a set of three bakedanuki." Yashima said in a way of expressible confirmation, being one of three famous tanuki as that is what he was trying to say. "That's some stature." Reimu remarked, acting like she was interested, "Well, you were certainly fun to be with. Take care, now." After saying this, she waved goodbye to him and made her way off of the mountain, returning back to her shrine to relieve herself after such an exhausting day.


End file.
